The invention concerns a draw-in arrangement with a carrier element which is movable back and forth from a park position, in which it can be held in a force or form-locking manner, to an end position and a carrier which can be coupled to the carrier element, wherein the coupled carrier has an engagement pin with a contact surface facing the end position and the carrier element has a push pin with a push surface which faces away from the park position for contacting the push pin, and a sliding door arrangement with such a draw-in arrangement.
CN 202 509 933 U discloses such a draw-in arrangement. However, during closing of the door, audible noises may be generated when the carrier element comes into contact with the carrier.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a low-noise draw-in arrangement.